A Bunny Story
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: Cross gets to try on a new outfit, but soon learns that it's not at all what she had anticipated. In fact, she considers it the most mortifying thing she's ever worn! (This takes place of "Hopeful Advice" for the shortest fanfic I've written to date) (Rated M due to... what happens at the end)


**A Bunny Story** :

My name is Cross, also known as "The Blue Reclaimer", and I work for Team Elma, who is considered the number one team in all of BLADE. Now, I'm not sure how you discovered this secret story, but as long as it's not told to widespread readers, I'll forgive you for this.

But this time is easily one of the worst times of my life. Just bringing it up has me just as embarrassed as that time I told the story of how Murderess spanked me really hard, multiple times, with a Rod of Brutality +10... if not moreso than that time! Anyways, let's just cut to the chase.

After teaming up with some BLADE friends I recently met, fighting against a monster known as Telethia Plume, I was able to acquire some materials, called Telethia Stem Cells. I had so many I just wasn't sure what to do with them. But then, when I arrived at the Arms Manufacturer communications in Armory Alley, I decided to see what was available.

Then, I saw that they can be made into clothes alongside other materials that I had a bit of. Deciding to give it a try, I handed all of the materials on a whim to the Arms Manufacturers about making some clothes. And that they are to be as cheap and reasonable as possible.

After some time, the clothes were made by Candid & Credible, the same company behind my ever-adorable Special Reclaimer outfit, as well as its Replica, since the original outfit had long since been ruined. They said it was called a "Bunny Suit". I wasn't sure what to think of it, but I decided...

"You know what? Since there's not too many missions lately, I think I'll give it a try. I'll head back to BLADE Barracks." I thought as I walked back, carrying the packages full of the clothes. What I will say is that the packages were rather... small.

After a while, I came back to the BLADE Barracks, also home to my two teammates. Elma, my team leader, who is also a Reclaimer. And Lin Lee Koo, a 13-year old Outfitter who I see as like a surrogate sister. Lin is also close to a Nopon named Tatsu, whom we had accidentally rescued from the Ganglion.

"What's with the small boxes, Rook?" Elma had asked me.

"Oh, these? I had these clothes made at the Arms Manufacturers, particularly from Candid & Credible." I replied with certainty.

"Nice. They did make that outfit that you loved. The C&C Special Reclaimer Outfit. And its replica." Lin smiled.

"That's true. Anyways, I'll be heading off to the changing room to see what it looks like on my body." I smiled with anticipation.

I brought the little boxes with me to the bathroom, where I would treat like a changing room. Then, I would start putting on the so-called "Bunny Suit" that C&C made for me.

"What do you suppose could be Cross's new outfit?" Elma wondered.

"I think Cross would be the first person to know. Maybe it's something cute, maybe it's something stylish. I mean, casual clothes FROM Candid & Credible? The Ma-non sure know how to make their clothes stylish and..." Lin said before something interrupted her answer.

The two of them heard the sound of screaming coming from nearby. "Was that Cross just now?" Lin wondered.

"Maybe. I'll go look and see what's wrong." Elma insisted.

Elma went ahead, with Lin placing her hand on her chin, thinking, before lowering her arms and following.

In the bathroom, I was horrified by what I saw. This... was the skimpiest outfit I have ever worn. Granted, the only thing modest about this outfit was the bunny hood, which was black. But the rest?

It consisted of a strapless bra that is put together by some tiny strings, alongside some kind of detached collar, two wristbands, two pairs of pantyhoses, some heel slippers, and some panties that comes with what resembles a bunny's tail. Needless to say, that is THE most mortifying thing I've ever worn!

"Oh, no! Ohh, no! No, no, no, no, no! I am SO not wearing this ridiculously skimpy outfit! And I've got two things that literally look like they're trying to break free!" That was my reaction as soon as my awkward silence is over. And it's true, I used the exact instructions to put the strapless bra on and... Well, my breasts, even though they're medium-sized, literally look like they're begging to break free.

But just as I thought things couldn't get any worse... "Cross, was that scream coming from you or...? What the?!" Elma had arrived and noticed how scandalous my outfit looks.

"YAAAHHH! E-Elma?! W-Why did you come here?!" I screamed due to Elma's arrival.

"I heard a scream, and I thought it was you. What are you doing in that skimpy outfit?" Elma asked sternly.

"Everyone alright? I'm worried about- Waahh!" Lin had just shown up, too. Realizing what I'm wearing, and how skimpy it is, the first thing Lin does is grab Elma's hand and use it to shield her eyes.

"Lin, too?! What are you two doing around here?!" I yelled out of embarrassment, flailing my arms downwards.

"Didn't I just explain?" Elma asked.

"That's not the point!" I insisted.

"And Lin? Why are you embarrassed? Aren't you fully aware about Mimeosome anatomy?" Elma queried while looking at Lin.

"I-I'm very well aware, E-Elma, b-b-but no amount of anatomical knowledge has prepared me for such a s-s-scandalous outfit! C-Cross must have weird tastes, o-o-or she must be getting them for s-someone else." Lin uncovered her eyes just to look at Elma, while pointing at my outfit.

"Now, Cross? Why did you order such a provocative outfit? I thought you weren't the type to order such an outfit." Elma questioned me.

As I raised my arms just to in front of me, I shook both my hands, while saying "Look, Elma, I didn't know this outfit is going to be like this until I tried it on!"

"I see. So you only got it on a whim, Rook?"

"Yes, Elma. Just on a whim. Without being aware of the consequences. And as soon as I looked, I immediately declared that I'm not wearing such an outfit ever again."

"I should hope not. I'd rather not see my surrogate big sister like this... I would've thought she'd have it for some reason or another." Lin sighed.

As I lightly stomped my foot, I felt like an inevitable wardrobe malfunction would occur any moment now.

"Umm... Could I have you two step out, please? I need to change out of this outfit." I requested.

"Of course. Come with me, Lin." Elma ordered Lin.

"R-Right away..." Lin complied as she turned around.

"What's going on in there?" a voice asked.

"Trust me, Tatsu. I'd rather you not know..." Lin insisted.

As Elma and Lin left the bathroom, I hurriedly closed the bathroom door. But just as I turned around after closing the door...

It happened. My breasts burst free from my Bunny Top. Just like that.

"...That's it. I'm definitely not wearing this ever again!"

And to date, I still haven't worn such a ridiculously skimpy outfit. And I really am sorry, but I have to end the story here...


End file.
